JakeNessie Love at Last
by Vannessa321
Summary: Jacob and Renesmee uncover their true feelings for each other as their relationship progresses to a romantic and physical level. However, will Renesmee's family tear the relationship apart, or let their only daughter date a "dog"?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in the story, they are the property of the original author, Stephenie Meyer**

**Renesmee's POV**

Me and Jake were always the best of friends, even when I was a toddler. My super human intelligence helped with that I suppose. With our kind, there is always some kind of danger lurking, despite

our immortality. But with Jake, it was always fun and light-hearted. Lately I had begun to see Jake in a different light. I know many girls would swoon over him, but I never understood why. He was

just my dopey friend Jake. But now I see it. His low, husky voice, his gorgeous tanned body, his amazing personality. I understood why they were jealous. He was hot. Really hot. Over the past few

weeks, every time I was with him my heart would flutter. I loved spending time with him, so much so that whenever we were apart I felt as though my heart would break. I couldn't bear it. Intense, I

know, but Jake was like no other guy. I couldn't wait to see him today. He was picking me up to take me fishing with his dad. I was bummed that Billy would be there too, but the lure of spending time

with Jake made it incredibly exciting regardless.

I had been waiting hours for Jake. He was so late and I was beginning to worry about him. I called his phone and he answered in a surprisingly angry tone. "What Renesmee? What is it?" Woah…

Renesmee? I don't think Jake has ever called me that before…what did I do? I began to worry. "Jakey…we had a date today…you never showed…" "I think it would be best if I kept to myself for a

while. It will only hurt the both of us to continue this." What the HELL? This? Our friendship was a "this"? "Jake, I…hello?" He hung up! I slumped down on the porch and began to cry. No, I balled. It

was over before it could even begin…

Days flew by and nothing. No Jacob. I was miserable. Grandma tried to cheer me up by teaching me to play piano, but I had no interest in doing anything with anyone. "Renesmee darling, why so

glum? You normally love spending time with your Grandma!" she kissed my head softly with a look of disappointment. I immediately felt bad. "It's notyou Grandma, I promise. I just don't feel like it

today." I disappeared before she could question me further. I was lying on my bed staring at the pictures me and Jake had taken together. My favourite,

a pic of me on my 16th birthday with him smooshing cake in my face. I missed having someone to be silly with…almost coincidentally my phone rang. It was him! I suddenly became nervous. Hadn't he

hurt me enough…? Was it time for round 2?

"Nessie…I'm sorry, please forgive me. I know I have been getting a little cranky lately, but I was completely out of line the other week and I'm so sorry…please come and see me today, I will explain

everything. I'm ready. Meet me in the woods near the trail to the cliffs" I didn't answer him, I just hung up the phone. I'm going to confront him. Yell at him for making me feel so horrible. Tell him how I

felt about him and how he might've ruined everything.

As I wandered through the woods, I spotted Jacob sitting against a tree in the clearing. He looked gorgeous. I can't help myself anymore. I want him. No, I need him. I just wish he felt what I feel…

Since the day I was born, me and Jacob have been very close, but he has only ever seen me as a little sister and his best friend. I knew the risk I was taking when I came here to meet him. When I

came here to confess my undeniable and irrevocable love for him. "Nessie! You showed!" Said Jake with a surprised and excitable expression on his face." "Of course I did Jakey, you're my best friend…

or so I thought." The excitable expression that was etched on his face then soured. Was it something I said? Did he no longer want to be friends with me? "W-what's wrong…? Why did you ask me

here?" I asked, hoping the conclusion I had come to wasn't true. "Ness, you could never do anything wrong, you've always been perfect." My heart fluttered as he spoke and my cheeks flamed red.

Noticing this, Jacob slid his arm around my waist and held me close to him in an intimate embrace. Not like the way you'd hold your best friend. I began to wonder…

"I know I've been a jerk lately, Ness, but it was never my intention to hurt you. I just want you to know that." "I know, I just don't understand why you've been so…distant lately." I stated, confused

by our previous encounter this week. "It's because…I have always adored you Nessie. Ever since you were a little girl, we've always been close. But as time went by, I watched you blossom into such a

beautiful young woman. Renesmee Carlie Cullen…I'm in love with you, I have always loved you. I can't stand to be away from you anymore." I was immediately taken aback. The pain I have felt for

over a month caused by my unrequited love for Jake disappeared. He felt how I felt. His hand brushed my face as I stood there unable to form the words to tell him how I felt for him. "I know you don't

feel the same, and I didn't expect you too. I just thought it would be easier for you and for me if I backed off a bit. I sometimes don't know if I can control myself around you." I immediately chimmed in.

"Jacob! How could you think I don't feel for you deeply? I'm madly in love with you! And I don't want you to control yourself…" I stated in a somewhat embarrassed tone, my eyes drifting towards the

dirt ground below us. Jacob immediately pulled me in. Pulled me towards the warmth of his burning hot flesh and kissed me hard but passionately. All embarrassment had faded. I was with my Jacob,

my love. My fingers combed through the matted hair on the back of his neck and pulled his face in closer as his tongue began to massage mine. His lips then broke free of mine as he spoke. "I want to

take you somewhere"

**Review please! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in the story, they are the property of the original author, Stephenie Meyer**

**Renesmee's POV**

We headed through the woods towards La Push beach, with Jacob carrying me in his arms. He felt so strong, like he could lift me with his pinky finger, and to be honest…he probably could. When we

reached the beach, I looked up at the sky amazed by the twinkling lights of the stars and the soft glow of the moon. Jacob looked even more irresistible in this lighting. His tanned skin glowed in the

moonlight and the perfectly defined muscles on his body were accentuated. We lay down on the sand and looked up at the stars together. "My Nessie is so beautiful…" Jacob whispered softly to me,

stroking the long curls of my hair behind my ear. I melted like ice against the feel of his warm touch. I was ready to give myself to him completely. "I'm all yours, Jacob Black." I whispered in his ear as I

began nibbling on it. I kissed slowly down his neck, his collar bone, his beautifully formed chest. "Nessie we can't" He groaned as his body grew hotter beneath my lips, wanting more…

**Jacob's POV**

I knew it was wrong, but I wanted her so badly. The feeling of her soft lips exploring my body made me want to throw her on her back and make love to her long into the night. My feeble attempts to

stop her didn't work. She travelled lower and lower, kissing, nibbling and licking my body and it became simply too much. I pulled her lips up to mine and began to kiss her hard. I slipped my hands

up her shirt, making her groan. I pulled her shirt over her head and continued. Her body was so perfect…her breasts, the perfect size, shape…argh there was no stopping now. I flipped her onto her

back and began kissing her thighs all over. She moaned and squirmed as I slid her skirt up further, kissing higher and higher up her sexy thighs. I positioned my body in between those perfect thighs

and began running my tongue softly over her breasts. She wrapped her legs around me and whispered to me. "Make love to me Jacob. Now. I want you." Of course, just as I was about to lose

my virginity to the woman of my dreams, I heard an earth-shattering howl coming from the reservation. We were both up within minutes of hearing it. Just my luck, right? It was Seth. I then

phased so I could communicate with him. "Seth! What's wrong, this better be important!" "Uhh…it's Edward. He wants you and Nessie to get dressed and come home immediately. He's

pissed. Oh shit, he can hear me. Sorry Eddy…" Oh crap. He knew.

**So just a quick chapter this time, possibly a part one. Please review so I know what I'm doing right/wrong :/**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in the story, they are the property of the original author, Stephenie Meyer**

**Renesmee's POV**

Jake filled me in on what Seth had to say. I was in a lot of trouble. Jake picked me up and ran through the woods to the reservation. When we got there, my dad ordered Jacob to put me down immediately. "Now Jacob or

I will crush every single bone in your body!" The urgency and anger in his voice scared me a little, and I think it scared Jacob too because he dropped me on the ground immediately. Thud. "Dad stop shouting! Nothing

happened!" "Well it was sure as hell about to according to what Jacob is thinking!" He then flew towards Jacob with impeccable speed and held him up against a tree in a threatening manner. "You disgusting dog, if you ever

lay a paw on my precious daughter again, I will kill you myself." That was it. I love my father, but I am almost a grown woman and I can make this decision on my own. I will not have him take away the guy that means

everything to me. "Renesmee, get in the car now. We're going home." "No." My dad looked shocked at my disobedience. Me too really, but I never wanted to leave Jacob's side and my Dad wasn't about to make that

happen. "I'm staying here with Jacob. As long as it takes for you to cool down and accept our relationship." He looked a little hurt. "You've disappointed me Renesmee." He got in his car and drove off. Ouch. I'd rather he

be angry than disappointed with me…"I can't believe he actually gave up…." Jake said, wrapping his arms around me in an attempt to comfort me. "He'll cool down Ness, I promise."

**Jacob's POV**

We retreated inside and I decided it would be best if Nessie got some rest. I grabbed her a shirt of mine to sleep in. "Here, put this on. Should be pretty comfortable." I turned around as to allow her some privacy to get

dressed. I figured I'd gone too far tonight already. I turned around and saw her finishing pulling the shirt down over her body. Something about her wearing my shirt really turned me on. It was big on her obviously, but

still revealed those perfect thighs…it took everything in my power to not lie her down and continue where we left off. Focus Jake, it's not time for that. "So, I guess you're all set. You can sleep in my bed tonight. I'll be out

on the couch if you need anything. Goodnight beautiful." I kissed her on the head and turned to head out. "Aren't you going to sleep in here with me…?" She asked smiling slightly. "I don't think that's a good idea Ness. I

took advantage before, and I'll never do that to you again. I'm sorry." She started crying and sat down on the bed. I rushed next to her and wrapped my arms around her and held her close. "Ness, it's okay, he'll come

around…" "Jakey, I really want you to stay with me tonight…I just need to be held, that's all…." I lied on the bed and pulled her on to my chest. I held her close, stroking her hair and kissing her forehead softly until she fell

asleep in my arms.

I woke up to the feeling of Renesmee kissing me all over my face. It made me smile instantly. "Good morning beautiful" "Mornin' Chainsaw", she giggled. A joke about my snoring? She must be in a much better mood

today. "Ha ha, very funny. What did you want to do today?" I asked her. "I have a few ideas…" She said as she started straddling me. "Ness…what about what happened last night?" "Yeah we didn't finish." She pulled my

shirt over her head, exposing her breasts. "Nessie I don't think this is a good idea…" She grabbed my hand and placed them on her abdomen, sliding them up her beautiful body to her perfect boobs. Oh God, she's

torturing me. I let out a low growl as she removed my clothing. "If we're doing this…we're doing it the right way." I gently rolled her on her back and placed myself between her thighs. We spent hours exploring each

other's bodies, kissing each other lovingly and feeling complete and utter ecstasy. It wasn't the act itself, but reaching a new level of intimacy with Nessie and seeing her trust me so much to be in control of her was the

most pleasurable. I loved this girl more than words could ever explain. When we finished, I held her tightly, kissing her softly and lovingly. I could lie here all day with this girl. My girl.

**Renesmee's POV**

It's been a month since the…confrontation with my dad. My mum would come and see me often and beg me to come home, but not Dad. Rosalie was here a couple of times too to my astonishment. She hated the wolves

and couldn't stand to be around them. I could see how much my absence was hurting my family. It made my heart ache, but not more than my Dad not speaking to me. Of course, I hadn't exactly reached out, but I was

hoping he would. I called my mum over today though to discuss something that had been worrying me for a week. I couldn't discuss it in front of Jake, so I waited until he left to hunt to call her. She showed up almost

immediately, and I was really nervous. I didn't know how she would react. I just began to blurt it out thinking it was probably easier that way. "Renesmee talking to me baby girl. You know you can trust your old Momma."

I took in a big gulp of air and began. "Umm…me and Jake have been…physically intimate a couple of times, and…my period is 3 weeks late…I think I might be pregnant." I braced for a reaction. Screaming, violence…

anything. Nothing. Her expression was completely blank. "Renesmee, you are coming home right now." "No! I'm not leaving Jake! You said you were going to let me make decisions for myself and let me have my space

with Jake!" "Ness…" Her tone softened "If you are pregnant, we need to go see Carlisle…a half vampire and a werewolf mating could be dangerous…" I knew she was right. I agreed to go, if not just to find out whether I

was actually pregnant or not. We headed out the door and I froze, remembering that seeing Carlisle meant seeing my father. How would he take this news…?

**Please Review! It'll help me improve the story and make me more interested in developing it. I will generally be updating daily, so it'll be worth it if I can get some feedback :) much love 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Renesmee's POV**

"Hi Daddy…" I hesitated, walking into my Grandparents' home. In an instant, he knew why I was there. "Renesmee…you're not…" He fell to his knees in front of my clutching my stomach in disbelief. "My baby is having a

baby…" he said while staring me in the face, his eyes filling with hope. Hope that I'll tell him it isn't true. Thankfully my mother chimed in before I could respond. "Honey please, we need to have a talk with Carlisle and find

out things for sure." She said helping him up to his feet. As soon as he was standing he was out the door, climbing into the Volvo and speeding off. Momma looked worried like I was, but she assured me he would be fine.

"He just needs to take it all in…come upstairs, we'll see if Carlisle is in his study."

"Hey! My favourite Granddaughter is back!" He chimed, hugging me tightly. "It's good to see you, Renesmee. Although maybe not under these circumstances. I know why you're here. It was really just a matter of time…"

Surely he wouldn't automatically jump to PREGNANCY, that's absurd. Although…considering the overwhelming surprise that MY conception was, I would consider it too. "He examined my stomach curiously finding no growth

or change in its appearance. "Hmm…maybe it isn't so. There appears to be no swelling over your abdomen, which we would expect with a supernatural pregnancy such as with you. When was your last menstrual cycle?" It

was awkward discussing your period with your grandfather, but he was a doctor. It probably wouldn't bother him as much. "Umm…7 weeks ago? Maybe more?" "I see…any strange symptoms or cravings? Anything out if

the ordinary?" I thought hard "Well, I have been feeling very sleepy lately. I haven't really been hunting as much…or at all really. I've been too…preoccupied, and grabbing human food was just easier." They both winced

at the thought of would activity would keep me from hunting. "Ahh, Ness…I don't think you're pregnant after all." Oh…"You see, your body would just be in great need of blood. You may be seventeen, but your body is still

growing, still developing you into a woman. It needs more energy, more sustenance and you're denying it that by not hunting. I believe you are somewhat malnourished. It's hard to realise this when you don't lose weight,

but it could explain why you're not menstruating." The news hit me like a bus. I know I never planned this, but secretly, I kind of liked the idea of becoming a mother…I liked the thought of having babies with Jacob

black…"Well, I guess I better be off to join Jake on his hunting trip then." I said forcing a smile. "Darling, come home. We all miss you. And have you learnt nothing from today's scare?" My mother said with a pleading

tone. Scare? Nothing scared me about the prospect of having a baby with my Jacob. I wanted it more than anything now. "When you were 18, you got married. You fell pregnant. Do you not

remember how you felt? How regardless of what your parents thought, you knew in your heart what was right? Momma, you know exactly how I feel…why would you want me to give that up?" He expression blanked, then

morphed into one of compassion and understanding. She grabbed my hands and kissed them gently. "Go." She whispered. "But make sure you come back and see your Momma more often. She misses you so much." I

agreed and sprung out the window, chasing after Jake.

When I caught up to him, he was taking out a large elk. It was odd that I no longer felt an urge to drink the blood of anything anymore, animal or human…Still, I remembered what Carlisle said, and followed in Jake's

footsteps. After our hunt, we were lying together in a field much higher on the mountain. It was filled with autumn leaves, cold but bright. I was tossing up whether to tell Jake about today. I didn't know if it would freak him

out or not, but his expression turned a little impatient.

**Jacob's POV**

"Nessie baby, you can tell me what's troubling you." I said, urging her to explain why she looked so down and where the hell she was today. "I umm…went and saw Carlisle…" My heart sank with concern for her. "What?

Why? Are you sick? Did something happen?" "No! I'm fine, I promise." I instantly relaxed and returned to holding her in my arms. "You've noticed how tired I've been lately…and I've had…other symptoms." Symptoms? Of

what? "Go on beautiful" I said, kissing her forehead. "I thought…maybe I was pregnant…" She's pregnant…? I slid my hands up her shirt and placed them on her flat stomach, trying to feel something inside her. She pulled

my hand away and a tear slid down her cheek. "Nessie! Don't cry!" I crushed her small body to mine trying to comfort her. "What's wrong?" "I'm not pregnant. I thought I was but I'm not." She sobbed. "Oh…hmm" She

looked up at me confused. "What are you thinking…?" "I'm thinking about how wonderful it would be for you to be the mother of my children…" And with that she kissed me lovingly with a glimmer of hope in her eye. "D-do

you want to think about having a baby…?" I smiled "Sure, but I'd have to make you my wife first."

**Renesmee's POV**

Wife…? Jacob wanted to marry me…? '_Renesmee Black'. _No._ 'Nessie Black' _I like it. Simple and sweet. "Hello, earth to Nessie!" I suddenly saw giant tanned hands clouding my vision, waving around in front of me, and I

realised I had become completely lost in the thought of being Mrs. Black…oh…'Mrs. Black'…I liked that. "HEY!" he shouted. "Oh, sorry, I guess I zoned out a bit" I blushed. Suddenly the heat from my cheeks flooded to

other areas of my body. I felt flushed and feverish. Then all of the sudden, as if uncontrollably, I vomited a stream of blood. I fell back to the ground in an exhausted heap, Jacob rushing to my side. "Nessie! Are you

okay? What's wrong?" I looked up at him somewhat weak but cooler now. "I don't know…I just felt sick all of a sudden…I think it was my body acting funny because I haven't had blood in a long time, that's all" "Let's get

you home and cleaned up." Jacob carried me in his arm to what he now referred to as my home too. I liked that.

**Jacob's POV**

I put Nessie in our bed and began to wonder. Could it be the blood making her sick or something growing inside her…? A regular pregnancy test wouldn't acknowledge a foetus of our kind, would it…? All I know is,

Renesmee's skin is too thick, too solid for an ultrasound, so how could the Doc be sure…? I wrote Nessie a noteexplaining why I'd be going. I needed answers. Needed to know she wasn't pregnant for sure. If she were

carrying my baby, it could be dangerous. For her and the child. Her skin was hard like a vampire. How would the baby break through during birth? Not that I would let it rip her apart, but either way, someone seemed likely

to lose their life, and I had to do all I could to make sure it wasn't even a possibility. I ran back to Carlisle. He needed to come see her.

**Review please lovely readers :) 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Renesmee's POV**

I woke up to find Jacob gone and a note on my pillow. Carlisle? Why does he need Grandpa for? I heard a low growl coming from outside. "Oh, he's home" I wrapped myself up in my dressing gown and went outside to

greet him to find out just what was going on. "Jacob Black, what the he…" Standing there in front of the house was a dark, shadow of a man. A pretty pissed man by the sounds of it. I couldn't recognise who it was in the

dark, but I knew it definitely wasn't Jacob or the others wolves. After the divide in the pack during my birth, Quil, Embry and Jared crossed over to Jacobs pack, betraying Sam. My eyes shot up in sudden realisation of who

it was "Sam…" the shadow growled and shook at the sound of my voice. I guess he saw it as my fault that the others betrayed him. It was my birth that tore the divide between the wolf pack, and even before that, he

wanted me dead. I knew this wasn't good. I needed Jacob. Now. "Sam, calm down…please…" He only approached closer. Now I could see his face, filled with rage. He loathed me. He may not be a vampire, but he wanted

my blood.

He shook violently and phased. Shit. I knew I was in big trouble. The only person even close to me was Billy. Calling out to him would be pointless. The wolf gene had skipped Billy. I also couldn't see him harming Sam. He

had always been a part of the family. All of the sudden I heard Jacob scream my name "NESSIE! GET INSIDE, NOW!" but it was too late. I was pushed to the ground suddenly by an impossible force. Sam's paws pressed

down with enormous pressure on my stomach, crushing my body to the ground. In an instant Jacob leapt from the left of Sam's body pushing him to the ground. The two squirmed and gnashed at each other, Sam aiming

to get back to killing me, and Jacob risking his life to stop him. Grandpa was beside me in a second, sweeping me off the ground and rushing me inside. There was no time for uncomfortableness with Billy and Grandpa, I

was in serious danger. Although I had vampire hard skin, the power of Sam's paws cracked many of my ribs. Outside the fight continued. Jacob bit down hard on Sam's left side causing him to whine loudly, obviously in

excruciating pain. He jumped out of Jacob's grasp and into the woods whimpering, but still very angry. "Nessie, we're taking you home now to check you out!" I could faintly hear Grandpa's voice, but the pain has just

about all my focus right now. I felt Jacob's warm arms wrap around my body as he lifted me and carried me out of the house.

**Jacob's POV**

The baby. The possible baby in Nessie's womb is all I can think of. Would it have been strong enough to withstand the force of Sam's attack? Renesmee couldn't, and her skin was hard as stone. We were at the Cullen

household within seconds of leaving the reservation. I rushed Nessie upstairs to Carlisle's study, ignoring the questions of the others I passed. Bella and Edward rushed up the stairs. "What did you do to her Jacob!"

"Edward, not now" Carlisle spoke in a calming tone. He ushered us all out of the room to give him space to work. I knew in my heart Nessie would be okay, but I was still worried sick. I just wanted to do be useful. Then I

thought about Sam. What was he thinking? Then I realised. He must've heard me and Ness talking about having a baby…Sam completely opposed the idea of spawning more vampires, no matter how diluted their vampire

chromosomes were. Did he think Nessie was pregnant? Was he trying to kill her or the baby? Or both? Rage filled my body, making my blood boil. Edward, reading my thoughts, understood now. "I'll kill him. Rip him apart

with my bare hands!" Edward shouted, followed by encouragement from Emmett. Bella just sat there like stone. Expressionless, but evidently feeling complete despair.

Hours later, Carlisle appeared. "Renesmee will be fine. She's resting. I can't say the same for EJ…we lost him" "EJ? Who was…oh…Edward Jacob is what Renesmee had hoped to name our son…we had a baby…I collapsedon

the floor in an irreconcilable heap, sobbing violently. A part of me, a part of Renesmee had died. I had to see her. "Carlisle?" I called. "In a minute Jacob, she's asleep." "I'm going in. I want to be there for her when she

wakes up." I managed to drag myself up off the floor and head towards the study. There she was. My beautiful Nessie, once so strong now fragile and weak, colour drained from her face. I couldn't tell whether it was

because of her physical injuries or the emotional turmoil of losing our son…my son…thinking about it again made me break down. Nessie heard and woke. "Jacob…" tears welled in her eyes. "I'm here Ness…" I tried to stay

strong for her. I couldn't let her see me break down like this when she was in such a state. I had to be strong for her. 'Our son…he's go…" "I know, Ness, I know…shhhh, it's okay. I'm here." She struggled to sit upright but

managed to fall gently into my arms sobbing. Sam was going to pay, but for now, I held my Nessie safely in my arms as she fell back asleep.

**Review : )**


	6. Chapter 6

**Renesmee POV**

I really struggled to deal with the death of my baby. To lose something so precious before you even knew you had it was difficult to comprehend. Alice threw together a very tasteful memorial ceremony for EJ. Everyone

took turns placing flowers in front of the headstone on the edge of the reservation. Jacob and I then stood in front of our departed son to say a few words. "EJ, although I never had the pleasure of meeting you my son,

you are a part of me, and a part of your mother. A part of me and someone I love so dearly. I know I would've loved you as much as I love her…you will always be with us in spirit even though you've left this earth." I

sobbed uncontrollably as Jacob spoke. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you or your mother…" Tears welled in Jacob's eyes. I couldn't believe he blamed himself… "But I promise you I'll take good care of her. I know

that one day, we'll get to meet, and that thought is what will keep me going. What will keep us both going. I love you, son…" I turned and sobbed into his chest, unable to speak.

Months passed and things became easier. I had gone back to school and so had Jake. It was hard being away from him, but senior year was almost over for both of us. He'd come and see me before and after school, and

if I was lucky, during lunch. Jacob became very protective of me though. If another guy spoke or even looked at me, Jacob's skin would burn and tremble. His overreaction towards potential "danger" was an obvious

compensation for him leaving me the night Sam came back. He felt beyond guilty. "Jacob darling, calm down. You don't need to protect me like this. I'm at school for goodness sake." "I don't like you being by yourself,

Nessie." "I have friends you know." I said trying to make light of the situation. "You know what I mean, Ness. I don't like not always being there to protect you. You don't know who half these people are." "JACOB! Please…

calm down. You're being ridiculous." He relaxed and rested his forehead on mine. "I know…I'm sorry beautiful." I kissed him and ran off before I was late.

**Jacob's POV**

I didn't go back to school after seeing Nessie. I wanted to make her to feel special for a night. Forget her troubles and relax. I went by the Cullen's to recruit Alice. I didn't mind the pixie one. She was friendly and

thoughtful, although a little weird. She brought a lot of supplies with her, which she carried effortlessly up the mountain as we raced out of the cloud bank. There in a beautiful small, but open field of grass we set up. All

through the woods I had left a train of fairy lights for Nessie. They looked like small stars through the trees, and I knew Nessie would love that. She loved the twinkle of the stars. I laid out a big blanket on the ground and

set out the food Esme had cooked for both of us. Boy that woman could cook. It was getting dark by now, and I knew it was time to send Alice off. "Umm…thanks for your help shorty" "No problem Jacob! Always glad to

help." She smiled and flew through the woods back home. I called Renesmee and asked her to follow the trail I left for her from the Cullen's.

**Renesmee POV**

I followed the trail of beautiful lights up the mountain. I walked into the field and there was my Jacob. He was a man's man, so I really appreciated such a romantic thought. I raced over to him and jumped into his lap.

"Hey gorgeous" "Hey" I smiled as I kissed him. I kissed him long and lovingly, running my fingers through his hair as he stroked my back. He pulled away after maybe an hour. "Oh yeah, Esme cooked us a lot of food and

I think you should ea…" I wasn't hungry for food, I was hungry for Jacob. I didn't let him finish speaking, I just went back to kissing him. This time much more forceful. He didn't resist. My clothes were torn off me in less

than a second. He forcefully pinned me to the ground and began to make passionate love to me. We had never made love like this before. He'd always been so careful. I guess what I said earlier was taking into

consideration as he forcefully grabbed hold of my thigh and pulled it up on his hip. I nibbled and sucked hard on the skin of his neck and shoulder, unable to control myself. My desire for him was too strong. I moaned and

sighed in pleasure as he continued to make love to me hard and passionately. We must have been going at it for hours, as the sun began to rise.

Jacob kissed me again, this time softly. He pulled me on top of him and wrapped the blanket around us both as we lay there together. It was perfect. I was hungry by now though. All my energy absorbed into such

amazing sex. I sat up, wrapping the blanket around my naked body and wolfed down the cold yet delicious food Esme had made for us. I looked up at Jake and saw him smiling at me, watching me eat. "Did you want to

go home now Jakey?" I asked him, not really caring where we were as long as we were together. "Ahh, not just yet…" He winked at me as he unwrapped the blanket from around me and laid me on my back again, ready

for round 2.

**Review? :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Jacob's POV**

I showed up to the Cullen's doorstep, nervous as anything. I was here to talk to Edward…that psycho blonde opened the door and scrunched her face up as though she had just swallowed a lemon. "Did someone order a

dog?" She asked the others in disgust. "Enough blondie, I am here to talk to Edward." Edward came walking down the stairs at human pace. Like he wasn't looking forward at all to finally reaching the bottom and having to

talk to me. 'What is it Jacob?" "I want to talk to you. Alone please." We headed out to the woods where we'd be undisturbed by the others.

"I know you hate me. But I care very deeply for Renesmee, and I want her to have a relationship with her father. I want to be with her, but if that means she has to sacrifice her family…I know I cant. I know I also can't

ask you to accept our relationship, but I want you to know my intentions are pure. I will never harm Renesmee, and I will sacrifice my own life to make sure others don't. I will love her till the day I take my last breathe. I

want to marry your daughter Edward. I can only do so with your permission, and I guess I'm here to ask for it." He looked at me with compassion. I know he too knew what it was like to love someone with such intensity,

such passion. I was terrified. This was it. I was either going to spend the rest of my life with this girl, or never see her again. It was all up to Edward, and knowing his aversion to me made it that much more heart

wrenching. I saw him open his mouth to speak, and I held my breath waiting for his verdict. "Jacob, I know I haven't been very…understanding, but I get it. You love her, and I can see in your mind and in your heart you'd

do anything for her. She's your imprint, and you'd be willing to go through the heartache and unbearable torture of never seeing her again just so she can be in my life. If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't have our Renesmee,

so I guess it's unfair for me to ask you to stay out of her life when you're the reason for it…this is hard for me, you must understand. She's my only daughter and my love for her knows no bounds. But I can see you love

her just as much as I do, and also want the best for her…I believe deep down that you're the best for her, and…I give you my permission…" I was speechless. It took me a while to realise he had actually agreed to this, but

I was overjoyed. It was no longer a choice for her; she could have both of us in her life. We shook hands and he patted me on the back. "You're a good man, Jacob, I know you'll be a good son-in-law. Let's go see Bella."

Bella was overjoyed. She hated the idea of me being with her daughter at first, but Renesmee was a young woman now. A beautiful young woman like Bella was when she found her true love, and she was more than

pleased her only daughter managed to find the same happiness in her life. "Jacob, me and Edward want to give this to you. For Renesmee." Bella handed me a dark ring box. Inside contained Bella's engagement ring from

Edward. "Oh no no no, I can't accept this. I will get Nessie a ring, it's o…" "Jacob, it would mean a lot to me for my daughter to have this. To me it's a symbol of eternal love. The eternal love of Edward's parents, Edward

and I, and now the love you two share. Please. For me…" "She closed my hand tightly around the box. "Yes Bella." I agreed, honestly touched by the sentiment.

That night I took Nessie to the beach at La Push. It was sort of our spot, and I knew it was the perfect place for my proposal. She looked absolutely beautiful tonight, a soft flush of red in her cheeks, sparking milk brown

eyes, her bronze hair shimmered in the moon light, complimented by her beautiful pearly white skin. She smiled at me and my heart melted all over again for her. She was gorgeous. We sat on the warm sand and held

each other. "I love you, Jacob Black." She whispered softly into my ear. "And I you, Renesmee Cullen." I knew it was time. I knew she loved me, but I was nervous. "I really, really love you. I always think it's impossible

to love you more than I do, but I love you more and more every day. I will never feel this way for anyone else. I couldn't. No-one else is as perfect as my beautiful Nessie. No-one else is as perfect for me." I got down on

my knee and held out the box in front of her. Her eyes widened and she grabbed my free hand. Nessie, If you were my wife, I would never leave your side. I'd respect you and love you with all my heart, always and

forever. Renesmee, I can't stand the thought of ever losing you, or being without you for another minute. I treasure every second I'm in your presence, and I want that for the rest of my life. I want YOU for the rest of my

life. Say you'll marry me…" "Of course I'll marry you Jacob!" She jumped in my lap, kissing me lovingly. I had never been happier than I was right at that second. I kissed my beautiful fiancé as the setting around us

disappeared. I could no longer hear the wildlife, the waves crashing, the wind through the trees. All I could hear and feel was my beautiful Renesmee, My soul mate. I opened the box to place the ring on her finger and she

stopped me. "Wait…is that my mother's ring…? Does this mean they're okay with us?" "I asked Edward for permission and he gave it to me. The ring was your mother's idea." She started crying at the thought of having

everyone she cared about support us. Well…maybe not blondie, but we could always work on that.

**Review Pretty please. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Renesmee's POV**

Alice had been planning my wedding all day, and it was still months away. She was taking me out dress shopping, but all I wanted to do was be with Jacob. I could wear a hessian sack and I wouldn't care as long as I

married my Jacob. Of course, that meant nothing to Alice. I had to be beautiful. Sigh. I couldn't stop thinking about him. The proposal. The amaaaaazing sex. Alice dragged me into yet another dressing room and tugged

my clothes off. I started to burn again, feeling clammy and flush. I knew I was about to vomit. I dove my face into a nearby clearance bin, releasing yet another stream of red. "Argh, what is wrong with me?" I asked

Alice, wiping my mouth clean. "We're taking you home now."

By the time we got home, Jacob was already outside pacing the floor. I ran to him immediately and jumped in his arms with excitement. I then began to feel uneasy again and decided this was a bad idea. Noticing this, he

settled me on the floor and kissed my face. "Are you okay? What's wrong?" I'm feeling sick again, like before. I still don't think my body is reacting well to blood." Jacob smiled and pulled me upstairs with Alice towards

Carlisle's office. Why was he smiling? I'm sick! "Renesmee love, it's good to see you. I hear you've been having the same troubles as before." "Yes, but I feel much stronger now. It's bizarre…" Grandpa examined my

stomach and asked all about how I had been feeling. He too was smiling. "Why is everyone smiling! Seriously guys, I'm sick and you're happy?" "You're not sick" Grandpa interjected, "You're pregnant. About 3 weeks." Me

and Jacob just looked at each other, hardly believing what we heard. I then turned to Carlisle with some questions, Jacob holding my hand tightly. "My mum was pregnant with me for about a month right? Wasn't she…

showing at 3 weeks? My stomach is completely flat…" "I believe this child has taken on more of your human sides. I also believe that's why blood is becoming an issue for you. The baby doesn't like it because it is mostly,

or completely human. Or it could take after Jacob's side." A beautiful baby, just like my Jacob...what more could I ask for…

**Jacob's POV**

Nessie was positively glowing. I can't believe I didn't realise it sooner, but then again, she's always been incredibly beautiful. Nessie's body had changed. Her skin wasn't so hard anymore. I could push it in and watch it

snap back in a reflex movement. She looked more human these days than ever. I spent all day outside working on making baby furniture for the baby. A crib, a change table, a rocking chair for Nessie. Sweat dripped

down my body but I kept working. I liked doing things that made Ness happy, and I wanted to provide all that I could for our baby.

We both hadn't been to school in weeks. I assumed we weren't planning on going back now that we were having a baby. Teen pregnancy was pretty taboo in American culture. I didn't care though. I didn't need school; I

had a good job working as a mechanic. I couldn't give Nessie all the wonderful things her family could, but I could give her my everything. Ness then came out bringing me a nice cold drink. I don't know why, but she

looked like her eyes were about to pop out of her head

**Renesmee's POV**

His body…oh my God. I looked over to see Jacob, shirtless with his sweat-covered muscles gleaming in the sun. "Do you have any idea how hot you look right now, Mr Black…?" I said, smiling seductively. "Not as hot as

you my soon-to-be Mrs Black." He said smiling and pulling me into an embrace. I began kissing his neck roughly, like he liked and pressed my body closer against him. "Ness…I'm…building…" said Jacob as he tried to focus

on the task at hand. "And I want you." I said as I lifted myself up to his height and wrapped my legs around his hips. As I held on to him I kissed him overpoweringly, forcing his attention on me. He stiffened and not in the

good way. "Ness, we can't, I'm sorry." I released his body from my grip and hopped back onto my feet disappointed. "What did I do…? Do you not want me anymore…?" I teared up as I spoke. "Oh Nessie, you have no

idea how much I want you. You're just…so fragile now. So human. I don't want to harm you; you know I get carried away. And the baby…" He leant down in front of me, kissing my belly. "Oh my God…Ness, feel this…" He

said. I reached down to my no longer smooth tummy. There was a bump. A small bump, but a definite bump. That was our baby…

**Jacob's POV**

Feeling Nessie's bump made it all feel real. My child was really growing inside her and I couldn't be happier. I had my wedding to look forward to, the birth of my child, and spending eternity with Renesmee. I wanted to

wait until after our baby was born to make love, but she wouldn't make this easy for me. She would parade around for me in skimpy lingerie, and sometimes nothing at all. The way she moved, the way she touched me,

her body…oh God she made it hard. I wasn't giving in though. My pleasure was certainly not worth the pain I might inflict on Ness or our child.

We spent a lot of time at the Cullen's house, planning our wedding and getting Carlisle to monitor the pregnancy. It was weird spending "family time" with vampires, but even Rosalie began to soften. I had given another

child to her family. Nessie seemed happy too. She had missed spending time with the Cullens, and I was glad she could again. The baby was growing nicely and everything was perfect. For a while.

**Review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Jacob's POV**

I was out hunting, leaping through the forest stalking my prey. A large deer was my target. I leapt through the woods, darting the trees and crash-tackled it to the ground. As I prepared to bite into its flesh, I heard a

scream coming from the Cullen's house. "Nessie…" I ran, faster than I have ever run before, my paws thumping hard into the ground as I pushed myself forward. I reached the porch and phased back into my human

form, running into the house. The vampires were crowded around Nessie as she writhed around on the floor in pain. "Nessie! What's wrong? Carlisle?" "I don't know…" He said "Renesmee, you need to tell me how you feel.

"BURNING! It's burning!" She clutched her stomach in pain. The baby… "Jacob. Bring her upstairs" Shouted Carlisle. I wrapped my arms around Nessie and took her up the study, remembering the last time this happened,

we lost a child…I laid her on the bed and looked at Carlisle. "Jacob, go back down stairs." "No! I need to be here with her!" "Sam was here, go, Emmett and Jasper need your help." I nodded and fled out the door with

rage.

As I headed downstairs, I saw a meeting of angry vampires, Alice in the centre. "He's headed east over the mountain towards Seattle." Without even a second of discussion, I was headed out the door with fury. I didn't

know exactly where he was going or what the hell he was doing back here, but I was going to find him and rip him to pieces. Edward, Jasper and Emmett followed closely behind me, all filled with rage. We reached a

clearing where we saw him. I wasted no time, I jumped into the air and crashed down on top of him, tearing into his flesh. Jasper and Emmett pulled me off him and held him to the ground. He phased quickly writhing in

pain on the floor. Before I could speak, Edward chimed in. "How dare you…we have always been good to you, and Nessie hasn't hurt a single soul." "She's hurt me!" He winced. "She's the reason I lost my brothers. My

pack. I'm honouring the agreement that was made with Ephraim all those years ago, and her birth caused my brothers to turn their backs on it. Turn their backs on their ancestors. "Let me kill him now, Edward" I growled.

Edward ignored my interjection. "Your actions are what lost you your pack, Sam. This is why you lost Emily. She couldn't bear to see you that way. None of your family could. Renesmee was a baby, and you wanted to kill

her. You wanted to…murder Bella." Sam softened as he remembered his fiancé. "Emily…" He spoke, softer and no longer filled with rage. "Jacob…I didn't mean for this to happen, but we can't ignore the treaty. You don't

turn your back on your ancestors like that. On your brothers…" He said referring to himself. "That's right Sam. I was your brother. You knew how much I loved Bella, and you wanted to take her from me. Now you're trying

to take away my Renesmee and our children." I remembered Nessie and our baby. I struggled to fight back tears, worried for their safety. "You turned your back on me." Sam sat up weakly and stared blankly into the

distance. He realised he was wrong. Dead wrong. "I…I'm sorry Jacob…I never meant to hurt you, I just wanted to do what was right." I turned in disgust. I couldn't accept what he was saying to me. He had gone too far,

killing my son…hurting my beautiful Nessie and our baby… "Finish him off" I ordered to Jasper and Emmett. I couldn't bear the thought of letting him live after what he had done. Before I could watch them kill him, I ran off

back to the Cullens'. I had to see Nessie.

**Renesmee's POV**

"Jacob…where's Jacob? I need him, bring him to me…" I pleaded weakly to Carlisle. "He's…gone for a bit." "Bring him to me…" I pleaded further. Momma came in. I was glad to see her. She placed her cool hand over my

forehead and soothed me. She turned to Carlisle; her glance begging for answers. "The baby is fine. I think the baby has more of Jacob in her than we thought." Her…my baby was a little girl… "I assume the burning was

an emotional response to Renesmee's distress. Anger even…huh." My baby loved me…I rubbed my ever growing bump. I was about 8 months into my pregnancy now. The time flew by, but not fast enough. I wanted to

meet my little darling. Jacob helped me up off the bed. I did very little walking these days. Jacob carried me everywhere. It wasn't that I was clumsy or I couldn't walk, he was just super protective of me. I didn't mind it. I

never minded being in Jacob's warm arms.

The vampires returned, looking solemn. I knew what had happened. "Renesmee, how are you? How's the baby?" asked my father. "Edward, relax. Everything is fine." Assured my mother as she wrapped her arms around

his waist lovingly. Everything wasn't fine though. I could see the pain in Jacob's face. Leaving his once Alpha to die affected him greatly…I grabbed him by the arm and lead him back to my old room upstairs. I was tired

now. I was always tired. It was a pregnancy thing I suppose; someone else needing my energy. I fell into bed, into Jacob's waiting arms. I wanted to console him but I was too tired to speak. I tried, but I drifted off into a

slumber.

**Jacob's POV**

I'm a monster. How could I do that to someone I felt was as close to me as my own flesh and blood? We were a pack, a family and now Sam was gone. How could I leave him…? What would Emily think? I destroyed her

chance of reuniting with her love. And Renesmee…she deserved better than a monster like me. She had everything she needed from her family, and she's absolutely amazing…she'll find someone better, someday….I

couldn't be perfect for her and I knew it…I had to get away from her; give her a chance at proper happiness with a nice guy. I just can't live with myself knowing what I did. I kissed Nessie gently on the forehead. It would

be the last time I ever did. I slipped out from underneath her, and climbed out the open window. I was running now. I wasn't sure where I was going, but I was in a hurry to get away from here. Get away from the

memory of what I had done.

**Okay, so I'm not really sure of the direction my story is going, and I dont know if I'm going to keep uploading anymore. A lack of reviews is not helping me know which direction to go in, and I dont feel anyone is really into it. We'll have to see. Thanks for reading guys! I appreciate it :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Jacob's POV**

My heart was aching unbearably from being away from Nessie and our child. I knew it was for the best though. I wanted the best for her. I ran through the woods, reaching Seattle where I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Sam…" He was there, in front of me. I could swear it. Was this my mind playing tricks on me? The overwhelming regret causing me to imagine things? I called out to him. He turned and headed slowly towards me,

cautious of my next move. "Sam, it's really you…" I said, approaching him closer. "But how? The Cullens killed you…" He phased into his human form too. "They didn't. Edward wanted to kill me, but Jasper and Emmett

wouldn't allow it. They spared me, telling me to get far away from Forks. I agreed and started heading towards Seattle. I owed it to you to let you live your life in peace. I wasn't going to be any sort of problem for you

again…" "Sam, I'm sorry. We were both wrong…I want you to come home, to Emily. To the pack…" "That's very noble of you, Jacob. It will be an honour to have you as my Alpha." Renesmee…it's been a month since I left.

She was probably worried sick, thinking I didn't love her anymore. Thinking I had abandoned her. We phased and fled back to Forks.

**Renesmee's POV**

I was a mess. I wouldn't come out of the house for weeks, my body growing weak from not eating or sleeping. I couldn't move. I was actually physically hurting from the thought of Jacob leaving. But why? He hadn't left

me a note, or told me why he was leaving…how could he abandon us? He promised our son he'd protect me…I felt a burning in my womb again. It was my baby. She hated knowing I was in pain, and surprisingly, the

burning was comforting. It was nice to know someone loved me that much. Even if Jacob didn't.

"Sam…? We told you, stay the hell out of Forks." Said Emmett, crouching into an attack stance. I heard Emmett speak from outside, hissing in anger. I looked out the window. Out of the woods behind Sam emerged Jacob.

My Jacob. He was back…I didn't know what to do. I had been dying to see him for a month and now, that was the last thing I wanted to do. This time, I burned. My face felt like it was on fire. I was so mad at him. How

could he do this to me? And our baby? I had nothing to say to him. Sobbing, I slid the ring off my finger and placed it on the bed side table. I climbed back into bed, covering my body with a blanket as I continued to sob. I

didn't even notice the arguing outside stop. I didn't know why Sam was back either. I thought they had killed him? I didn't care anymore. About anything but my baby. It was just me and her now.

I had been under the covers for about 15 minutes now, when I heard heavy footprints slowly ascend the staircase. Jacob. The door opened and he stepped in. "Leave. Now." I said, searing with anger. "Nessie…I cannot

begin to tell you how sor…your ring…why aren't you wearing your ring…?" "you told me my mother said it was a symbol of everlasting love. You left me, 7 months pregnant with your child…you have no love for me." "I left

because I loved you! I have always wanted what's best for you, Nessie! That's why I had to go. I couldn't handle knowing I left Sam to die. I didn't want you to be with someone like that. Someone so careless about the

others they're meant to care about…" His reached out and stroked my face gently with his warm hand. I melted for him again. I had to be strong though. For my daughter. "Jacob, I can't do this. I can't give you the

opportunity to leave us again. I can't take that heartache. We can be friends, but I can't be yours…I'm sorry" I choked on the almost impossible words. His expression was like I've never seen before. He was a broken

man. I handed him my mother's ring "Give this to my mother. I don't expect you to want to hang around anymore…. Understand if you have to go…" I turned my back to him, sobbing once more. He walked slowly out of

the room and down the stairs.

I woke the next day, heading downstairs for breakfast. Jacob's scent still lingered in the air. He was still here. I looked outside, and saw him sitting on the porch, looking off into the distance. It was the same, every day for

a week. He hadn't left, not even to hunt. I took a plate of Grandma's bacon and eggs and headed out the front door. "Jacob…" I said. His eyes looked up, hopeful that I was about to say what he was most desperate to

hear. He eyed the plate, sinking back against the railing, realising I was only bringing him food. "You need to hunt Jacob…" I said, handing him the plate. "I'm not hungry…" "You haven't eaten in over a week! Please…" I

steadily sat on the decking next to him, which was made difficult by my enormous belly. He hesitantly reached out and placed his hands on the round lump. "I don't want food. I don't want anything. Just you. I'll die out

here before I leave you again." There goes the melting again. Renesmee, no. You're being strong, remember? "Jacob, I…" "You don't have to say anything, just know I'm not going anywhere. You might not love me

anymore, but I will never stop loving you, and I will never leave you and our daughter again." Not love him? It was impossible not to love him. I inched closer to him. "Jacob, of course I love you. Don't be stupid…" He

raised his head, hopeful. "I will always love you, Jacob Black…" He inched his face closer to mine, staring me in the eyes lovingly. I wanted so desperately to give in, to kiss him…I moved closer, just an inch away from his

lips. I could feel the heat of his body from here. I knew it wasn't a good idea, but I wanted to give in. I wanted to feel his lips on mine again...

**Review for more? :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Renesmee's POV**

I pulled away. "Not now, Jake." "When then Nessie? Will I ever have you again…?" He looked at me, so desperate for me to change my mind. "Not now, Jake." I went inside and he slumped back down on the porch. I went

upstairs to meet Alice and Rosalie, preparing the nursery. It was beautiful. The colour theme was cream with pale pink accents. The crib was huge and absolutely beautiful. Of course it was, Jacob made it…My aunts had

done an amazing job. Everything was ready for my beautiful baby girl and now all we had to do was wait.

A week passed and my belly grew even bigger. It was almost time. Jacob wouldn't leave my side now. Everywhere I went, he went. He was watching over me, our baby, making sure everything went smoothly. I took him

upstairs to show him the nursery, but he seemed more interested in looking at me. "You're glowing, Ness…absolutely beautiful…" He said, staring at me in awe. I blushed, my cheeks flaming red. He smiled at that. "I

missed that, you know? I miss you…" "I'm still here. I haven't gone anywhere." I said, grabbing his hands from his sides. He remembered how he left me, knowing exactly how hard it was to be away from him. "I know.

You will never know how much I regret that, or how sorry I am." His hand brushed the side of my face gently. "I meant I miss you being mine. I miss kissing you, holding you, having you fall asleep in my arms every

night…" I stepped back from him. "I miss you too, Jacob." I then walked out of the room. I did miss him, but I was wounded and insecure. What if he did it again? I couldn't bear that kind of pain. This kind of pain.

"OOOOOOOOOOOwwwwwwwwww" A new kind of pain developed across my abdomen.

**Jacob's POV**

"Nessie!" I raced down the stairs and grabbed her in my arms. I took her straight to the study where I met Carlisle. "It's time", he said with a fearful expression. "Oh Jake…I'm so glad you're here." Said Nessie as I laid

her on the bed. "Shhh…I'm here. I'm not going anywhere, I promise…just relax." I grabbed her hand and kissed it repeatedly. "Shh…look at me Nessie, focus on my face." I didn't want her to look down at what Carlisle

was doing. He had injected her spine with a needle, to numb her I guess…he prepared to slice open her abdomen, and I couldn't look either.

Minutes had passed, and the baby was nearly out. Nessie was still staring into my eyes, concentrating only on me until we heard a cry. It was our baby, she was out. Nessie's eyes welled with tears as she asked for our

daughter. She was covered in blood and fluid, but she was beautiful…we got to see her for about 5 seconds before Rosalie snatched her from Renesmee's arms and excited the room. Carlisle fixed Ness up and I began

cleaning her up with a damp cloth. She had quite a bit of blood on her, she was sweaty and tired, but still so beautiful… "I'm so proud of you Nessie, she's beautiful, just like her mother." We were face-to-face, her eyes

eyeing my lips. I leant into her, my lips brushing against hers. Just then Rosalie returned, booming. She had taken our daughter and cleaned her up. "Sarah…" Renesmee called, seemingly asking for the baby. I was taken

aback. Sarah…? She had named the baby after my mother…Rosalie stood next to me, smiling gently and handed me my beautiful baby girl. "Sarah, I'm your Daddy….and this is your Mummy" I said turning her vision to

Renesmee. Sarah was beautiful, her eyes milk chocolate like her mothers, her hair and skin, dark and tanned like me. She was ours. I kissed her forehead and passed her to Renesmee. She burst out crying, clutching our

tiny baby to her chest. We loved her instantly. We loved each other. I looked at Renesmee intently. She had always made me so happy, but now she had given me a child. A beautiful baby girl. She looked back at me. I

think she knew now, I wasn't going anywhere. Ever. Carlisle came and took Sarah to examine her. To make sure she was perfectly healthy. We were alone. "Thank you, Jacob." "For what?" I said, confused. "For giving me

my beautiful baby…" Her brushed the side of my face, moving behind my head. She pulled my face in closer to hers and kissed me. She kissed me long, and lovingly and I felt my body relax. Warmth rushed through me

as things were finally as they should be. I could kiss her forever, but I had to pull away. I reached into the pocket of my shorts, and pulled out Bella's ring. "Say you'll still marry me…please. I know I don't deserve you,

but believe me, I will never leave you again. I will always love and protect you and our daughter. I want to make it official. Let's be a family. Be my wife, Nessie…"

**So ya, this is probably going to be the last chapter. Noone's really that interested. I might try to write another Jake/Renesmee story closer to the release of Breaking Dawn. I try to update **

**regularly and keep my story interesting, but yeah. I will see how people like this chapter, but it probably won't do any better than the last few so I might leave it at that. If a few people want **

**more, I'll keep uploading. Thanks for those who reviewed, I appreciated it soooo much! x**


End file.
